The present invention relates to a photomask defect testing method of creating exposure-use photomask design data corrected with respect to an optical proximity effect at the time of exposure, to a photomask manufacturing method of manufacturing photomasks tested by this photomask defect testing method, and to a semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing method of manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits using the photomasks manufactured by this photomask manufacturing method.